<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>harden the paint by bliztoise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242605">harden the paint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise'>bliztoise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens, star wars the last jedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, biker!Kylo, but it's not like that forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to get into a relationship with Kylo Ren. It's harder to cultivate it into something that can last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren - Relationship, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>harden the paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bar hopping is always a good idea, at the start of the night. Your party had started the night at a nice, classy looking bar in the middle of the city, where the drinks were overpriced and the people even moreso. Gradually your group went down to medium-sized pubs, where the drinks were cheaper, but the people still decent, and as people started running out of money, but didn’t want to stop drinking, you had landed here. A rough looking bar on the outskirts of the city, filled with tired looking, almost scary people. But hey, the beers are only three dollars here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, you’re not drinking. Because of your own preferences, and someone has to drive you all home. You go up to the counter to grab another round (you were firm with your friends that this would be the last one), and a massive man is there, dressed in all black. He doesn’t even give you a side glance as you try to get the bartender to notice you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, can I get four beers and a bottle of water please? Sir? Excuse me, I just need-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sal. Four beers and a water.” The man on the stool beside you doesn’t even acknowledge you, just repeats your order in a commanding voice. The bartender finally looks up and just nods, completing the order without a word. You throw the required money down on the counter and try to balance the tray on your arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, thanks man. I owe you one.” He just grunts in response, his black, slightly curled hair effectively keeping you from catching his full profile. You just flash a smile in response and head back over to your table. Your friends cheer, getting cranky looks from the other patrons. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They all nurse their beers for about forty-five minutes, and then you’re like a mother hen, making sure you’ve got all four of your friends, and wrestling them into the big white SUV you’ve been driving around town all night. The man from the bar is watching you from across the parking lot, having one last smoke before he rides home himself. You’re trying, and failing, to shove a big burly man into the backseat, tears of frustration beading at the corner of your eyes, while your friend just giggles, playfully making grabby hands at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what compels him, but before he can think about it, he’s stamping out his cigarette and walking over to you. Without a word he hauls your friend up by his shirt, a couple of seams popping, and shoves him into the seat, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank fuck,” You immediately say, bending in half with relief, arms hanging like spaghetti noodles. You perk up, extending a hand to your new favorite stranger. “Thanks for managing to stuff Key into the car. He becomes a sack of wet cement when he’s drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo is about to just brush you off again, but he doesn’t, strangely enough. It’s been a while since he’s gone out of his way to help someone, let alone someone he doesn’t know. “...no problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns on his heel, and strides away, ready to get on his bike and peel away into the night, but you call out again. You take a couple of paces in his direction, but one of the doors to the SUV pops open, and one of your friends starts trying to climb out, rambling about getting some chalupas. You spin back around and quickly shove her back into her seat, clicking the seat belt back into place, and lock the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, take two. Hi, sorry about my friends, but thank you for the help tonight. My number?” You get out in a jumble, your phone in a white-knuckled grip. “Y’know, so I can thank you. You don’t have to! Don’t let my looks intimidate you into saying yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This elicits a snort from the man, but he nods. “Kylo Ren. Give me your phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod eagerly and unlock your phone, smiling at his laugh. You love making people laugh more than anything. You both swap phones, you marveling at the weirdly sleek but protective cover he has on his. You put the sparkling heart emoji next to your name, text yourself something, then lock it and hand it back. He does the same (sans emoji, you later see), and slides his phone into the black biker jacket pulled taught across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again! Don’t be a stranger!” You give a parting smile, give a small salute, and round the SUV to climb into the driver’s seat. He meanders back to his bike, leaning against it as he watches you carefully leave the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re just some tail lights in the distance when he feels his phone buzz again. It’s you again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t brood there all night, you’ll catch a cold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs and shoves his phone back into his pocket. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writes kylo ren fanfiction like it's january 2016 again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>